Gen13
Gen13 is a superhero tv series from Cool Orchid Productions and Wildstorm Entertainment based on the comics it is set in Cool Orchid's Wildstorm Premise Cast * Emily Pendergrast as Caitlin Fairchild: Once an ordinary girl, Caitlin's muscles spontaneously increased in density, granting her superhuman strength, agility, speed, and endurance. The manifestation of her "Gen-active" status caused her body mass and size to increase from a petite young woman into that of a statuesque Amazon, shredding her clothing at the time. Fairchild is by far the most intelligent of the group. She is also Freefall's half-sister. Often, she is portrayed as being either naively unaware of or mildly uncomfortable with her newly-curvaceous figure. * TBD as Bobby "Burnout" Lane: Son of John Lynch (Gen¹³'s mentor), Bobby manifested the ability to generate and manipulate high-energy coherent plasma, which ignites on exposure to oxygen. He later developed the ability to fly as well as certain psionic abilities. * TBD as Roxanne "Freefall" Spaulding: "Roxy" is the youngest gen-active teen, with the ability to control the effects of gravity on herself and on others. She can nullify gravity (and float) or multiply it (making objects ultraheavy). It is also suggested by some other characters that if she thought about it and used her powers to their fullest advantage, she could manipulate spacetime as this is related to gravity. She has a crush on Grunge and is jealous of Fairchild's physique. Keeps Queelocke as a "pet." It was later revealed that Spaulding and Fairchild were half-sisters, both the daughters of Alex Fairchild from Team 7. * TBD as Sarah Rainmaker: Rainmaker can influence local weather systems, manipulating air currents to grant herself flight and direct water with a gesture. Amplifier bands on her wrists augment her ability to project lightning. Rainmaker is Apache and is Stephen Callahan's daughter and Threshold and Bliss' half-sister. Among the main characters, she is the most concerned with social and political issues. The rest of the team is still adjusting to her sexual orientation (she is attracted to women). * TBD as Percival Edmund "Grunge" Chang: Able to mimic the molecular structure of any material he touches (and partially bestow this effect on others), Grunge is a surf rat who enjoys sleeping late. He possesses brown belts in five martial arts styles and has few if any redeeming characteristics—though he does possess a photographic memory that allowed him to take the same classes as Fairchild does (much to her surprise) during the period that the team went to college. His father is Team 7 member Phillip Chang. * TBD as John Lynch: The team's mentor and father of Robert "Burnout" Lane. Lynch was the leader of Team 7 and close friend of the children's parents. His eye has been replaced after he gouged it out as a result of a mental attack. Like all surviving members of Team 7, Lynch was granted powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities that are highly unstable and dangerous. Because of this, he avoids using his powers if at all possible. * Anna: a heavily armed covert-assassination gynoid programmed to serve Gen¹³ as a maid and to love them as her own children. * Nolan Massey as Justin Kenvry-good friend to Gen13 the tech guy to Grifter who is revealed that he is a hero studyer wants to be his own hero and be like all the others to protect the world * TBD as Ariel a female student with has wings and bird-like feet as well as some form of regeneration.She is also friends with Justin * TBD as Bliss A member and sometimes leader of DV8 who is capable of manipulating others' emotions * TBD as Threshold